Happy Never After
by crayola7437
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after the loved Disney tales ended? If you didn't, you don't have to now, just click this title.


**Hello readers! Well, you'd only be here if you are interested in how Disney movies and fables ****_really_**** ended, so this is what this story is about! I do hope you enjoy how I made Snow White and the Seven Dwarves turn out. More coming as soon as possible. Go ahead and send me what you want to see, and I'll try my best to please you with my writing. Well, I don't want to keep you, so, read on!**

Snow White and her Prince Charming rode off to Charming's castle. What Snow White thought her life would be was a happily ever after, but it was quite far from that. She didn't get the happily ever after she was expecting. They were happy, don't get me wrong, but it didn't last long enough to be called a "happily ever after."  
Snow White grasped on her prince's chest, as Charming rode off to his castle where they'd live forever. They thought they have killed Snow's stepmother, but they were far from that. All they made was her more angry. She demanded revenge on the new couple.  
When Snow and Charming got to the palace, the wedding automatically started. They had no time to loose. Charming's kingdom needed a queen fast, and Snow was the perfect one. The wedding was the most magical thing a one could ever imagine. Snow and Charming's kiss that turned them into husband and wife spread across the kingdom, spreading happiness and joy.  
Snow and Charming's cake was probably the most tastiest thing any human or non human being can ever consume. It was whatever the taster would want it to be. Charming and Snow, in no doubt, made the kingdom a better place together. They had many allies, so there were barely any chance for war. They put all the evil to sleep. They did everything a good king and queen could do.  
In the meantime, the Evil Queen couldn't stand Snow and Charming. She hated how they got their happy ending, when no one knew what she had to say about it. The Evil Queen thought she did no harm, but everyone else did. Snow never understood what she did to the former queen's life.  
The Evil Queen had to think of a plot to get Snow back for all the pain and sorrow she has brought her. Something that would show her how she felt for the years that Snow has existed. Something that would hurt her in every way possible. Something that would hurt her reason for living.  
Snow and Charming had no idea that the Evil Queen still lives. They didn't even give it a second thought. No one knew she was still around. She used great power to disquise herself as one of the villagers. She even got close to Snow and Charming.  
Snow felt that it was wrong for the dwarves to throw the Evil Queen off a cliff. She thought that it was wrong to kill another for killing one. There's always a cost for murder, but your own life isn't it. Snow was always a great woman who had a large heart. She hated when someone dies. She does understand that everything has an end, but she still hated it.  
The Evil Quen, after many months, came to a conclusion to what she could do to hurt Snow. She had no choice but to do it herself. After the incident with the huntsman, she can't trust such a job on anyone but herself anymore. She took a blade from the blacksmiths shop and started to sharpen. She had to make sure the day was perfect to kill Snow White.  
Snow slept om a soft white bed. She slept next to her beautiful Prince Charming. She couldn't ever forget the first day she layed eyes on him. She was getting water from the well, when he came. Snow almost was paralized that day. She was in love at first sight, and so was he. They both fell for each other so fast, that it meant fate tried to put them together.  
The Evil Queen desquised herself as a guard. The only way to get into Snow and Charming's palace was that way. She knew what to do. She went into her large dark uniform to make sure the knife was with her. The guards let her in, not knowing any better. The Evil Queen smiled and headed to where Snow and Charming slept every night.  
She walked in, and knew what she had to do. She had to kill Snow White. The Evil Queen got closer to Charming and stabbed him in the heart. Charming's eyes widened as he saw his wife in his arms. Snow White woke up with the faint moaning of Charming. Snow couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was seeing her husband's death.  
Snow yelled for the guards to come, but it was already too late. She didn't know what to do, because she was now dead. She had no meaning for her life anymore because her happiness was ripped from her. She didn't see any point for her life anymore. She wanted to see her prince again.  
When the guards left Snow to cry, she went to her window. She looked down to the large difference between her and the floor, and jumped out. She knew this was the only way to see her prince ever again. The was no other way. Her step mother took that from her.  
Guards heard a crack from outside. They ran outside, to see their queen bleeding, and taking her last breath. They knew that something must have caused her to do such a thing. The fairest of them all would never die like this unless it was for the fate of the kingdom.  
That day put the kingdom into ruins. The kingdom couldn't run without a queen or king, but they didn't have one. There were no more aires to take their place. They were left stranded and clueless. No one knew how to run the kingdom. The kingdom fell fast, and it was too late to save it.

**Dedicated to AnObsessedOncer**


End file.
